Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 29/@comment-23785492-20190715063057
Is this the krusty krab?? No this is Patrick. Anyway, I got two more issues left to read and then I'm all caught up so phew I hope you're ready! I'm pretty excited to see what comes with this new act, especially since we're getting close to territory we never got too in the last dead weight (at least in terms of storyline since last time we got a bit of Katie before it ended, issues idk). So imma get into it! Gawd, let them hold hands you coward! lmao I can't remember if that compensating statement is either a old joke from the other version or if you just brought it up in discord some time but phew, Flake getting called out. Ooooooh mysterious forest lady what you doing! Poor Bri though, she just can't feel safe anywhere plus I bet she becoming extra protective now that she dating Sally (at least I assume so they slept together so that gotta mean something haha) and hey at least Lexy wasn't too pushy about it and let her go about it lol With only one more issue for me to catch up on, I must say I'm a bit tense for the group on the run (specifically Tanya gawd I bet you gonna kill off yet another gay. D;) but it is a nice little group you've got heading out there to investigate things plus dead weight Jamie is a beautiful icon so I wanna see more of her. It's also really interesting to get into the full on snow now. Been teasing it getting cold for a while now (I think) so that will be interesting to see how they go and deal with it haha, I just really love snow storylines in end of the world stories. Now, if I'm honest, I may have forgotten about Sally being pregnant LOL I think that has to be like one of the few storylines that I read ages ago now that I genuinely forgot, probably too busy shipping Sally and Bri to remember but I got my reminder of it this issue and phew, very wild! Sally and Molly together were really cute and I hope we see more of that, maybe Sally is gonna be the replacement for Jessica in terms of being her guardian, probably and that'd be neat, get that girl some practice before her own baby (maybe) gets here! I also just wanna see more of Molly in general, she's too pure and I do love storylines with kids just surviving through a apocalypse and interacting with people as they go. Of course she probably won't survive but hey she can last a little while, right? ;-; Still worried about Robbie but hey at least the boy is still trying to do some stuff around I guess haha although why you still gotta put up walls between him, Grace and Flake. :( On the other hand though, phew, our girl Sabby gonna go to a party? I would agree with Grace and say its a good idea but usually when people go to parties they don't want to go to bad stuff happens (looking at you Barb) or it's just awkard and they yell and then leave (looking at you Michonne/Sasha) but we'll see! Maybe for a change Sabby gonna actually make friends lmao Either way, it was overall a pretty good issue and it sets up this new act nicely with multiple interesting storylines out of the get go so I'm hype af for the rest. Now, just one more issue to read! :o